Sonic Horizon
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: It's the European Horizon Festival! And Sonic and his crew are coming along! Tails is going for the crown, as well as trying to discover who is the mysterious LaFerrari driver that keeps following him! It's a LARGE CAST in the Horizon Festival! LET'S DO IT TO IT! "Hey! That's my Line!" (Heh, SaTAM :D)
1. Information

_Play here: SATSR OST - Let the speed mend it_

* * *

SONIC HORIZON

Cast:

GAMES

Miles "Tails" Prower  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
Knuckles the Echidna  
Jet the Hawk  
Wave the Swallow  
Storm the Albatross  
Mighty the Armadillo  
Ray the Squirrel  
Silver the Hedgehog  
Blaze the Cat  
Marine the Raccoon  
Honey the Cat  
Sticks the Badger  
Shadow the Hedgehog  
Rouge the Bat  
Maria Robotnik (as a Hedgehog)  
Amy Rose  
Cream the Rabbit  
Vanilla the Rabbit  
Vector the Crocodile  
Espio the Chameleon  
Charmy Bee  
Bean the Duck  
Nack the Weasel/Fang the Sniper  
Bark the Polar Bear

ARCHIE:  
Sally Acorn  
Relic the Pika  
Julie-Su Echidna  
Matilda the Armadillo (Not Robian here)  
Barby Koala  
Fiona Fox

OST:  
Miike Snow - Paddling Out  
Lemaitre - Appreciate ((Uppermost remix))  
Hideki Naganuma - A New Day  
Blue Stahli - High Roller Mojo  
Lightbringer - Far Too Loud  
Tony Harnell &amp; Ted Poley - Escape from the city  
Rusko - Somebody to Love (Sigma Remix)  
Teruhiko Nakagawa - Plant Kingdom (Act 1 &amp; 2 Mix)  
DJ Gontran - Chemistry  
Jun Senoue - Run through the Speed Highway  
Aero Chord - Bouzoki (EDM Remix)  
Arc - Mind Vortex  
Kenichi Tokoi - Let the speed mend it  
Hideki Naganuma - Right there, Ride on  
The Go Station - All together Now

SUMMARY:  
How about some beautiful vistas of the sea from Europe? Welcome Sonic the Hedgehog and all of your friends to the Horizon Festival! It's a honor to have people from other worlds to appreciate speed and road trips with beautiful views, like the Mediterranean Sea! Also, one of the drivers, Tails, is willing to go for the Horizon Finale, where he will be, if he wins, he will be crowned the best Horizon Festival racer! But wait... Why is there a LaFerrari following him? (Admit it, you know who that is!)

Cast's Vehicles:

Lamborghini Huracan - Tails  
Ferrari LaFerrari - Fiona  
McLaren P1 - Sally  
Lamborghini Veneno - Sonic  
Pagani Zonda Cinque - Barby  
Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 - Knuckles  
Dodge Challenger Super Bee 2015 - Storm  
Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 SL - Jet  
Ferrari 458 Italia - Honey  
Hennessey Venom GT - Sticks  
Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione - Marine  
Audi R8 V10 Plus - Rouge  
Bugatti Veyron SS - Shadow  
Chevrolet Corvette Stingray C7 - Nack  
Koenigsegg Agera - Maria  
Ferrari F12 Berlinetta - Espio  
Ford Mustang 2015 - Amy  
Ford GT - Julie-Su  
Ford F-150 SVT Raptor - Bark  
Honda S2000 CR - Cream  
Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 - Silver  
Lexus LF-A - Relic  
Lotus Exige-S - Vanilla  
McLaren MP4-12C - Blaze  
Noble M600 - Bean  
Shelby Cobra 427 S/C - Mighty  
SRT Viper GTS - Matilda  
Lamborghini Murcielágo LP 670-4 SV - Vector  
Nissan 370Z - Charmy  
Honda Civic CRX Mugen - Ray


	2. Prologue: Welcome to Horizon!

_OK, This story has been updated, now everything I will need additionally will be told here._

_P.S: Sharing the end of this story, it will be like the De Leon Race from the Need For Speed Movie, but keep in mind! It's MY version of the De Leon, no cops, just the horizon finale.  
_

_P.P.S: New songs to Soundtrack!_

_The Qemists - On the Run (ft. Jenna G)_

_P.P.P.S: The Storm Island DLC will be on this game, as well as all car packs._

_P.P.P.P.S: GODDAMMIT! I FORGOT BUNNIE RABOOT ON THE CAST!_

* * *

(Play Here: The Qemists - On the Run (ft. Jenna G))

A Red blur passes through a tunnel

**Super Racer Presents**

The blur is revealed to be a Red Hypercar

**Inspired by CarCrasher88's SonicXBurnout Crossover**

The light outside shines, signalizing the end of the tunnel, the car passes through it and it all turns white

**SONIC HORIZON**

**EPISODE 1: WELCOME TO HORIZON!**

The light fades out and reveals a LaFerrari speeding through the highway. It's an Horizon car.

The Horizon Festival is up and running! Drivers from around the world are coming to the Festival to race, cruise and battle at who's gonna be the best driver of this festival!

*record breaks and music ends*

But wait...

This time it's different, not only people from around THIS globe will be participating.

Because there are new drivers coming from other dimensions. At least this driver is not one of these (Lie!)

(Play: Hideki Naganuma - A New Day)

The Ferrari sped through the white fields of Europe.

White? Well it was winter at the moment (Since it's gonna be Christmas, I left the Horizon Festival freezing until January), but the festival was still running.

This LaFerrari is following the GPS to the Aerodrome of France, east of Sisteron, one of the Horizon locations. "In 400 yards, turn right" ANNA, how the GPS is called by most Horizon drivers said to the... driver. (Yeah something about this is a little..."reluctant") Anyway, the driver obeyed the GPS and turned right on the intersection to the Airport, where almost EVERY Horizon Racer was there. It scared a little the LaFerrari driver.

[Damn... I better be careful or my cover is blown] thought the driver. No, the driver's NOT working for FBI or Interpol, the driver was... different. In a way... Anyway, the driver pulled over the other cars and watched as an aircraft arrived vertically into the airfield.

(Stop music)

"Alright" Ben, the European Festival organizer began "These drivers are very different from our... KIND, but different or not, they still need the same respect. Now let's give a hello to the Mobian kind!"

Everyone cheered for the arrival of these new drivers, then the doors opened, and out of the door stepped a yellow fox, a blue hedgehog, a red echidna, a green hawk, a purple swallow, a grey albatross, a black with red shell armadillo accompanied with another black, but with green shell, armadillo, a yellow squirrel, a silver colored hedgehog, a lilac cat, an orange Racoon, a red, black and yellow, VERY attractive cat, an orange badger, a black-red striped hedgehog, a white seductive bat (Welp), a yellow hedgehog, a pink hedgehog, two Cream-colored rabbits accompanied by a green Alligator, a purple chameleon and a hyperactive bee, a green duck, a polar bear, a lilac weasel, a brown squirrel-chipmunk, a turquoise Pika with glasses, a purple echidna, a cyborg rabbit (Well a half-robot, half-human is a cyborg) and a white Koala.

(... How many words are there?)

(Also, Play: Lemaitre - Appreciate [[Uppermost Remix]])

"... I have to admit, that's a BIG crew you have there!" Ben said

"Ah, what can I do? I'm lucky to have friends and rivals just like that!" The blue hedgehog, which name was Sonic (Welp), replied.

"RIVALS indeed" Said Tails, the yellow fox, while looking to Wave, the purple swallow.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. I'm just pointing out WHO are Sonic's rivals..."

"Well..." Jet, the green hawk, started "At least this can be more fun than extreme gear..."

"Oh it is!" Ben assured the hawk "Welcome to the Horizon Festival! I'm Ben Green!", Sonic was about to greet him, but a pink blur stopped him, it was Amy, his "not-so-normal" fan.

"Hi! I'm Amy! And this is Sonic, my boy-" She was cut off rapidly by the hedgehog

"NOPE! I'm not her boyfriend because I'm already dating someone!" Sonic assured

"And who is your REAL girlfriend?" Ben asked.

"That Acorn right there!" Sonic pointed to the girl, the girl was Sally, a mix between a chipmunk and a squirrel. When she heard Sonic, she flashed a smile on him.

"Oh OK. But if that's your girlfriend... (here, Ben pointed at Amy) Then who is she?"

"A crazy fan of mine..." Sonic admitted...

"No kidding..." The red echidna assured, his name is Knuckles, and he's pretty strong. Meanwhile, at the crowd, the LaFerrari driver only focused on Tails, like it has a crush on him or that it's interested in racing with him

[He did grow up after all these years is was with that crazy ladies man...] the driver thought, revealing to be someone that Tails knows, after that thought, the driver just rolled off the airport, but was feeling someone was watching him.

Tails was.

"Hey Ben?" Tails called

"Yes?"

"Who's driving that car?" Tails pointed to the LaFerrari.

"Oh. That driver's a mystery, it never showed his face and his windows are tinted black so that no one can see him or her." Truth be told, Tails was having a little Deja-Vú in his mind.

[I know you...] He thought looking to the car [And I **AM** going to figure you out.]

"Well..." Ben said, after the whole festival met the whole crew "Now that you're here, we are inviting you to come with us to the Horizon Festival, it's a little dot right there on the... um... Horizon... hehe!" The whole crew laughed at Ben's pun, but did notice the festival from the airport, it was a very bright spot on the Horizon, since it was getting dark.

"Wow. I wonder how much money you invested on this..." Vector, the green Crocodile, surprised by the bright light of the party

"Well... (Ben claps his hand) You should get in the pick-ups to help yourself, the first part of the new festival races are coming soon, so you should get accommodated with us. The Horizon drivers get free pass to the most expensive hotels of the Europe's famous Cota D'Azur city, Nice Masena, as well as the other hotels of the Horizon Festival."

The crew got into their respective Trucks, but Tails and, surprisingly, Barby, the white koala and one of Tails' crushes, got into the back seats of a BMW M5, a sedan Supercar. Tails and Barby have been re-acquainted, but decided to stay as... "beneficial friends" (Because it's friends with benefits right?), because of how many crushes Tails had on his old days.

"So let me get this straight..." Barby said after Tails told about his interest in the LaFerrari "You want to meet the DRIVER?"

"Yes, but I have to do something so that I get its attention..." Tails said "It's not easy to get the attention of a very good driver Barby." She laughs a little [How many girls have I been crushing on...]. He then starts counting with his hands how many girls he had over the years.

[Let's see, there was:

1 - Fiona  
2 - Barby  
3 - Bunnie  
4 - Honey  
5 - Sticks  
6 - Rouge  
7 - Wave  
8 - Relic  
9 - Matilda  
10 - Marine

... Holy shit that's a lot of girls...]

"What you're thinking there Foxy?" Barby teased him

"About how many girls I crushed in these years..."

"And how many?" Barby was curious

"...10, you included" That was enough to shut Barby up. TEN GIRLS? "Damn. Someone would confuse you for a ladies man or something..."

"Well you're lucky I'm not Scourge..." Tails admitted, still remembering about the one who has took a dearest girl from him.

"Yeah... I'm lucky..." Barby said "With some benefits..." Then she started kissing Tails passionately, only for the M5 to be shoved from the side by a certain LaFerrari.

"WHAT THE F***!" The M5 driver shouted.

"Sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Time suddenly stopped. Only Tails was with a wide eye.

[That... voice] He thought [It's so familiar, but also so strange...] Tails decided to leave that trouble to himself, and time resumed.

"Well, that driver needs to calm down a little..." Barby said.

After an hour of traveling, the crew arrived at the Festival.

"Okay, now I know some of you are eager to race already, but firstly, you need some wristbands." Ben came with a lot of yellow wristbands

"Now, I know some of you want to be in the Horizon Finale, but if you want to race for that. You have to complete the Horizon Heats to participate in the championship." Ben explained

"I'll do it"

All eyes turned to Tails.

"Alright, but first you need a starter car." Ben said. He brought Tails to the showroom and showed him nine cars, all yellow:

A 1993 Nissan 240SX SE (Classic Performance)

A 1997 Lamborghini Diablo SV (Classic Supercars)

A 1981 Volkswagen Scirocco S (Cult Classics)

A 2012 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon (DIRT)

A 2012 Dodge Charger SRT8 (Performance Cars)

A 1986 Lancia Delta S4 (Rally)

A 2013 Subaru BRZ (Sports Cars)

A 2013 Ford Focus ST (Street Rivals)

A 2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione (Supercars)

"Choose one" Ben said and let Tails decide for himself. Tails was a little surprised at how some of these cars called his attention for beauty or nostalgia.

He decided to go for the new ones, he choose the BRZ.

Outside, they saw when Tails choose the car.

"Sports Car, that's a good initiative!" Ben commented.

"Alright Tails, the Horizon Heats start next morning, if you pass, you will head for the Amateur Road Trip. Meanwhile, your friends will be tutored to the Horizon Central and choose a car for free (Cars are on the previous chapter), Independent of the class or PI of the car. But, um... Right now? Enjoy the party, and again: Welcome to Horizon!"

And man, what a party they had!

* * *

_I forgot to say somethings before I completed this chapter:_

_This Horizon Festival will have cars from both XBOX360 and ONE versions, and will also have the DLCs, as well as the Storm Island._

_About that girl list, Tails has, except for Fiona, a friendship with benefits with ALL of them._

_Now for some commentaries:_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE WILL BE NO DLCS FOR THE XBOX360 VERSION! GODDAMMIT TURN 10!_

_Also, Bunnie's car will be a Jaguar F-Type R Coupe._


	3. Amateur Road Trip Part 1

_Welp… Looks like I'll keep writing the story here…_

_Tails: Internet has been a b***h lately for Anderson._

_No shit Tails! Mom still didn't pay the bill! At least I know she'll pay…_

_Fiona: Did I miss something?_

_Tails: No, now you should get back a little…_

_A/N: Fiona is going to appear later on the story; meanwhile, I'll tell how this story will be: This Horizon Festival is the XBOX 360 one. It will have three championships: The Amateur Road trip, the Pro Road trip and the Champion Road trip. After the end of these 3 championships, it will be the Horizon Finale. Between and after the Road trips' destinations, Tails will have to battle one of the crew's members and, eventually, Fiona and her LaFerrari, but until that, the LaFerrari driver will be a mystery, but not to you readers._

* * *

**Sonic Horizon**

**Episode 1: Amateur Road trip**

**Part 1: Castelleto - Festival Circuit and D'oro Cliff Race**

Tails had won the Horizon Heats and received the Yellow Wristband so that he could participate in the championship, Ben has instructed him that some of the championship events will only start when Tails sign up to them, because since they're new to the championship, they at least have this right. So whenever Tails wants to participate in the Horizon Festival Championship events, he'll sign up, and the event will start 3 hours after the sign up, at least the maximum of 8 drivers can get in the event, no more, no less. Tails liked the idea, even the other racers liked too.

With this thing in mind, Tails could have some time for his friends as well for the championship. Tails and the rest of the group has already befriended Ben, Ashley, and some of the racers, Tails has befriended mostly Ashley, since both of them are mechanics.

"And if you're going to need more power, maybe put some Race Pistons or even change the engine"

"You can change the engine? I think that's very hard…" Tails and Ashley were talking about the tuning of Tails' BRZ; Tails has already put some street body kit and a Sport Spoiler for the BRZ, making it look like a Drift car.

"So how does this car-championship works?" Tails asked

"There are 10 divisions of vehicles: Classic Performance, Classic Supercars, Cult Classics, Dirt, Hypercars, Performance Cars, Rally, Sports cars, Street Rivals and Supercars. You might be crowned the champion if you complete every event once, but after the Finale, I recommend you to Master these events. An event can only be mastered if you finish on the podium in every division."

"That sounds hard… but also fun, since you can make up a difference of the handling of each division into the same track." Tails said. Then his phone rang

"Hello?"

"_You there Tails?"_

"Wave?" Wave was also a mechanic, but she prefers her own garage, not the Hub.

"_Surprised aren't you? Well, my LP670-4 has been having some problems with the exhaust lately…"_

"Is it clogged?"

"… _What the…"_

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"_OK, thanks for the help, but I'll only call when I need it."_

"No promises."

"_Right… See ya!"_

"Bye." He hangs up.

"Is that Wave girl someone for you?" Ashley asked.

"She's… At the same time a rival, and a crush…" Tails confessed.

"Ah, so it's complicated right?"

"More or less." Tails bid Ashley goodbye and went for his temporarily hotel at Castelleto.

He lives alone there, but hopes to share with someone, especially because, he was leaned by the window thinking about the LaFerrari driver, which, ironically, was close to the hub, like it's stalking Tails.

[Who are you?] Tails thought [Are you someone I know from the past? Someone I hate? Someone I love? Someone I care for? I don't know, but I will find out.] As soon as he ended the thought, the racer drove his LaFerrari away from the hotel, like it's now avoiding Tails.

* * *

2 hours later…

* * *

Tails has already signed up for the Festival Circuit event, some of the cars racing with him were a BMW Z4 sDrive (Since Tails' BRZ was in the A Class), a Nissan Skyline GTR R34, an Audi RS3 Sportback, and another Subaru BRZ, but with Stock body kit and spoiler.

One of the drivers in question was a Star in the last year Festival, which happened in Colorado, his name was Ali Howard, and he was using an Audi TT-RS.

"Hey Ali!" Tails called him

"Oh Hi Tails! I see you have a drift car with you!"

"And how's your Challenger SRT 392?" (Yes, that's the car he uses to challenge you in the First Horizon)

"Oh it's good. Hope to race you one-on-one one day!"

"Yeah, I hope too!" Tails and his friends had other Star Friends, Sonic has befriended Darius Flynt, ex-Best horizon Racer; his car was a Ferrari 599XX, now it's an Enzo Ferrari, a Hypercar.

Jet befriended Duke McGuire, a show-off who likes speed; his car is a Lamborghini Diablo SV.

Honey was, apart from a speed racer, an Off-Roader and a Rally Racer, so she quickly befriended Ramona Cravache, who even though likes Asphalt speed, prefers the Dirt; her car is a Modified Ford F-150 SVT Raptor.

Hailey Harper, Darius' girlfriend (I think), has befriended Sally, ironically, Sonic's girlfriend; like Sonic, Hailey is only for Asphalt Speed, but does some rally racing too; her car is a Koenigsegg Agera, but she wished for an Agera R.

Zaki Malik, like Duke, is another show-off; but likes going at 253 mph. He's very Naïve, which made his friendship with Silver very easy; his car is a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport.

Ali Howard is the street racer kind of star, like it has been said, Tails is his friend, which is also the street racer kind a little; Ali's vehicle is the Dodge Challenger SRT 392.

And then, there's Marko Baran, a 4WD Supercar racer and a total drifter; just like Ali, he's Tails' other star friend; Marko's car is a Nissan GTR R35 Black Edition.

Marko was also in the race, using the GTR R34. [Let's see if Marko's gonna be lucky today.] Tails thought while looking at the Skyline.

* * *

(No racing for you, it's very hard to write a racing moment, I'll only write racing moments of the one-on-one races or friendly races between the crew.)

* * *

Either this race was totally easy, or Tails' skills were already of a master, because Tails made it in first place on the circuit, and, ironically, Ali and Marko arrived in second and third place respectively.

"Well I've been told that finishing on the three places of the podium means that you are qualified for the next event, so, congratulations to you two."

"Thanks T." Ali thanked

"OK Tails, I'll see you around" Marko thanked as well, and drove away.

"See ya." Ali got in his TT-RS and drove away as well.

Tails decided to have some time for his friends after the race, he decided to visit Sonic, but he feels he's being followed [At least I know by who.] He thought.

* * *

Sonic was living close to the next destination after Castelleto, which is San Giovanni. Since Tails knows Sonic is all about speed, he never got surprised after he had seen the Lamborghini Veneno LP750-4 of his friend in the garage. Knuckles lives close to Saint-Martin, his car being a Ford GT with red color and white stripes.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails called him

"Oh hi Tails! I thought you were going to choose a very fast car like me!"

"You know I'm not that "SONIC", Sonic." Sonic laughed at his little pun, using his name to tell that he's not that fast.

"Hey Sonic, do you feel like you're being followed?"

"Well I feel followed when Amy's around, since she's not around, no, why?"

"**I** feel followed, by a certain Ferrari…" Tails admitted, while looking behind, he noticed the LaFerrari behind his car, Sonic noticed it too.

"What the fucking heck?" (Yes, this story is M) Tails actually never stopped looking at the window to see if he knows the driver, someway he felt like the driver was watching him too, before the driver launched its Ferrari forward.

"Aren't you going to follow her?"

"I'm ALREADY being followed Sonic. Why would I follow her?" Sonic suddenly had an odd look after Tails said "her"

"If it's because I called the driver a woman, it's because I looked into the windshield."

"How does looking at the windshield make you know the driver's female?"

Tails then just said: "Eyes", then got in his BRZ and drove away, leaving Sonic confused.

Tails decided to go to the Autoshow to have a closer look at the Ferrari, Honey was with him.

"The LaFerrari is another one of Ferrari's Hypercars, but it's actually a modern version of the Enzo, it has 943bhp and is the McLaren P1's rival. Its PI is 993, in the S2 Class. Its Top Speed it's 241 mph, even though it's a Hypercar."

"That's the Top Speed of the F1 right?"

"The McLaren F1 right? Yes, it is. Even though it has lower Top Speed, its acceleration off the line it's a monster. 0-60 in 2.1 seconds."

"Ouch…" Tails kept looking at the trademark color of the Ferrari. "The color scheme looks familiar…"

"Remind you of someone?" Honey asked.

"Maybe…" He kept thinking about a certain fox in his head for 4 years, but decided to keep it to himself. "Welp, at least I know what I'm dealing with, when I have enough money, what car do you suggest I use against that?"

To tell the truth, Honey knew the exact car, but didn't know if it was going to work. "I have a car in mind… But I'm still not sure…"

"Any car can work. So, what's the car?"

* * *

Tails looked at the Lamborghini ahead of him.

"That's the Lamborghini Huracán." Honey said. "It's the successor of the Gallardo and a Super-Hyper mix of a car, but it's considered a supercar by the festival" Honey has taken some intelligence from Tails after they started dating casually, so he knows almost half to everything about cars (Quite like me, but I'm not Honey). "It's original Horsepower is 604bhp, but the car is also called as Huracán LP610-4, meaning the horsepower of the car is actually 610bhp. It has 4 Turbos, as the name implies, and the handling is just wonderful, it can take most turns flat out."

"That's very helpful against the Ferrari, I'm gonna need it."

"It's acceleration from 0-60 is 2.5 seconds, and since its 4WD, its launch is better than most RWD cars."

"That's another helpful thing. But I guess the price can't be helpful right?" The Horizon Festival had its own currency: credits. The more you win races or one-on-one challenges, more credits you get.

"It's 270.000 credits" Tails had 96.542 credits (He received 90.000 from the Heats, and 6.542 from the race).

"Hmmm… Thanks for the help Honey" He kissed her cheek, making her blush, and drove to the second race.

* * *

The race he signed up was a Mixed Surface one: D'oro Cliff Race, a rally-like sprint. So before the race, he rented the '92 Ford Escort, a rally car. Ramona and Knuckles were in the race too.

"Knuckles? I never thought you liked the dirt!" Tails joked

"Give it a break will ya?" Knuckles was preparing his Mitsubishi Lancer VIII MR, another Rally car.

"I never enjoyed little dirt cars" Ramona confessed, while looking at her Lancia Delta S4

"That's because you like the big ones right?" Tails answered, remembering she drove a Dirt division car.

"Well, I'm happy you understand me."

* * *

The three racers made it to the podium, Tails in 1st place again.

"I think luck's on your side Tails." Ramona said

"I'm not superstitious." Tails affirmed.

"Yeah, but you keep finishing in first!" Knuckles replied. Tails just rolled his eyes after Knuckles said that. Tails couldn't help but see that the LaFerrari female driver was with the crowd. Inside the car, a black glove was holding the steering wheel while the driver looked at Tails, ironically, both thought the same thing:

[I'll race you one day…]

* * *

_The Stars of the first Forza Horizon are here too! Here are their cars:_

_Ramona Cravache: Ford F-150 SVT Raptor (DIRT) and Lancia Delta S4 (Rally)_

_Ali Howard: Dodge Challenger SRT 392 and Dodge Charger SRT8 2012 (Performance Cars)_

_Duke McGuire: Lamborghini Diablo SV and BMW M1 (Classic Supercars)_

_Marko Baran: Nissan GTR Black Edition and SRT Viper GTS (Supercars)_

_Zaki Malik: Lexus LF-A and Ferrari 458 Italia (Supercars)_

_Hailey Harper: Koenigsegg Agera and Pagani Huayra (Hypercars)_

_Darius Flynt: Enzo Ferrari and Pagani Zonda Cinque (Hypercars)_

_There's also some Horizon 2 stars I created, but they're human OCs, not the game's characters:_

_Julian Fang: RUF CTR2 and Ferrari F40 (Classic Supercars)_

_Dylan Harper (Hailey's brother): Lamborghini Countach LP5000 and Ferrari 288 GTO (Classic Supercars)_

_Ryan Gmac: Hennessey Venom GT and Bugatti Veyron Super Sport (Hypercars)_

_James Giorno: Ferrari F12 Berlinetta and Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superllegera (Supercars)_

_Julia Howard (Ali's sister): Audi TT-RS (Sports Cars) and Audi R8 5.2 V10 Plus (Supercars)_

_Baron Von Yuri (Russian): Marrusia B2 (Yes, I added this car) and Aston Martin V12 Zagato Villa d'Este (Supercars)_

_Gregorio Ivanovich: Lotus Exige S and Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray (Performance Cars)_

_Austin McGuire (Duke's brother): Lamborghini Murcielágo LP670-4 SV and Noble M600 (Hypercars)_

_Howard Flynt (Darius' brother): Aston Martin One-77 and McLaren 12C (Supercars)_

_China Baran (Marko's sister): Ferrari F50 and Shelby Cobra 427 S/C. (Classic Supercars)_

_That's all for this chapter!_


	4. Amateur Road Trip Part 2 (With steam)

_Tails: Um…_

_Yes?_

_Tails: How much time until I receive my Huracán?_

_You'll get it before the San Giovanni Destination AND you'll tune it up too._

_Tails: Uh… Thanks?_

_You don't need to feel bad; you're going to drive other cars as well._

_Tails: OK then. But I will have two hero cars right?_

_Yep. Every character has two hero cars, remember last chapter?_

_Tails: AH! The Stars, right?_

_Mmhm. Your cars will be the Lamborghini Huracán and the Ferrari 458 Italia. (I think)  
_

_Tails: Do I really need to be driving Supercars Anderson?_

_You HAVE to keep up with Sonic right?_

_Tails: Oh…_

_There you have it then._

_A/N: Today is part two of the first episode. This first season will have 4 episodes:_

_1__st__: Amateur Road trip_

_2__nd__: Pro Road trip_

_3__rd__: Champion Road trip_

_4__th__: Horizon Finale_

_The Horizon Finale, which is, as I said, a parody of the De Leon of the Need for Speed Movie, will have 4 stages:_

_1__st__ stage: Festival – Castelleto – Montellino_

_2__nd__ stage: Montellino – Nice Massena – Sisteron_

_3__rd__ stage: Sisteron – Saint-Martin – San Giovanni_

_Final stage: San Giovanni – Montellino – Castelleto – Festival_

* * *

**Sonic Horizon**

**Episode 1: Amateur Road Trip**

**Part 2: Castelleto – Fattoria Sprint and Honey the Cat**

Castelleto already has a beautiful coast in Europe, but Tails wanted to see Nice Massena, that also has a beautiful coast, but very different houses. You can live in an apartment, a big house, or even a boat!

"I would like to live in a boat! Hahaha!" Tails laughed while telling that. He had bought a yellow 458 Italia for S1 Class races, and was waiting to win enough credits to buy his Huracan.

Right now, he's with his 458 preparing for the Fattoria Sprint, the other drivers have already signed up and are waiting for the race to start. The driver accompanying Tails in the race is, ironically, Honey. Ironically because, 1: she gave him the information he needed about the LaFerrari before the race and, 2: She is ALSO with a 458 Italia, but red, and with yellow stripes.

"That's very Ironic for us to use two 458s…" said Tails.

"Didn't liked?" Honey started.

"I said it's ironic, not that I dislike it…" Tails assured. His cellphone rang; it was Relic, the turquoise Pika that was with the group when they arrived.

"_Hey Tails!"_

"Relic."

"_I heard that there's a rumor of an abandoned classic car south of the festival." _Rumors of abandoned cars were always something for the drivers to pay attention, if they hear a rumor, they have to race to the area to find an abandoned barn and find the car.

"Hmm… Do you know what car it is?"

"_No, but I know its maker, it's a Lamborghini"_

"Probably NOT from the 80's, I'll check it out after the race OK?"

"_OK! Call me or Ashley when you find it!" _She hung up. Relic was a craze for historic and antique things, including vehicles, and this car was no exception.

"Barn Find?" Honey asked, curious

"Yep, a Lamborghini abandoned south of the festival."

"Alright, we'll see it after the race" She winked at him before getting in her 458

[Sexy woman.] Tails thought after that.

* * *

Tails in first again, the surprise is that, even though Honey arrived in second, he kissed her cheek AGAIN. (Read last chapter)

Tails had been outside the road for quite some time, he was looking for the Barn that contained the abandoned Lamborghini in it, after 5 minutes, he found a Barn, and inside, the Lamborghini Relic told about. He quickly called to her.

"Relic?"

"_Yes?"_

"I found the car, meet me." She hangs up.

* * *

"So what did you find?" Relic asked Tails. Tails just pushed the Barn doors aside and revealed the car to Relic. She was, to say, flabbergasted.

"That's a Lamborghini Miura" Tails began "C Class, 257bhp and one of the most beautiful cars ever made in history." Relic was surprised as to how much Tails knew about it. "We bring it to Ashley?" He suggested

"Mmhm." She picked up the car with the LF-A's tow (She installed that into a Supercar? Man, I'm so crazy…) and drove to the Festival Garage with it.

Meanwhile, Tails has gone back to Castelleto. He needed a little break after racing for the third time now. So he did a little trip through the place he was, and discovered a Speed Trap in a turn.

"Uh… Ben?" He called Ben

"_Yes?"_

"Did you tell me something about Speed Traps?"

"_Oh! The Festival organizers are doing a little challenge that can be done anytime, pass through the Speed Traps and Speed Zones as fast as you can to beat the record speed of some drivers, that's why there's a lot of Speed Traps around the festival."_

"Ah. How many?"

"_27 Speed Traps and 12 Speed Zones"_

"I found a Speed Trap west of Castelleto." (It's the Speed Trap on a Hairpin, I'm sure the X360 gamers have seen it.)

"_Well, make those 26 Speed Traps to find now!"_

"Funny. Hahaha!" Tails hung up the phone and passed through the Trap without activating it, he wasn't in a high speed at the moment. His phone rang again [One of these days, I'm putting a communication system on the Festival cars.] he thought.

"Hello?"

"_Can you meet me at the Harbor Hotel?"_

"Honey?" He wasn't sure, but he thought Honey had a little **dessert** in store for him

"_Yes, it's me. And to add, it's PRIVATE" _That just gave her away.

"You KNOW you're giving yourself away with that big "PRIVATE" right?"

"_Do I look like I give a damn?"_

"Nope." OK stop imagining Big Mac now… Why are you looking at me?

"Are we breaking the fourth wall?"

OK, OK, sorry.

"*sigh* Anyway, at what time?"

"_9:30 pm"_

[This is STILL giving away what she wants] he thought

"…If you say so." Tails said before hanging up, he KNEW what he was going up against at that time

* * *

_A/N: OK, I'll stop you here. No, the chapter's not over yet, but this is just something._

_You know that this story is rated M now, right? So, below this warning, there's gonna be some VERY Awkward moments, not feeling comfortable? Don't worry, a Warning sign that I'll do will signal the naughty parts, the End Warning sign means that the story continues without further naughtily. So keep your eyes open for this:_

_**WARNING!**_

_And this:_

_**END WARNING**_

* * *

Castelleto, 9:25 pm. Harbor Hotel

* * *

Tails decided to come earlier, so that he could be punctual. He pinched the attendance bell.

"Harbor Hotel, do you want to make a reservation?"

"I'm actually trying to find the room of one of the people of the Hotel" Tails explained.

"And what's the name of the person who reserved a place in this Hotel?"

"Honey the Cat. Horizon Racer."

"Oh, I know her. She is in a free year reservation in this hotel. Room 458, 2nd floor."

"That's Ironic." Tails pointed out.

"Why?"

"The room has the same number of the Ferrari Italia. If you know what car I mean, that is."

"Oh, the 458 Italia right?"

"Yes, it's very famous around the 3 Italian Horizon destinations right?"

"Not only that, but since this Festival is around France and Italy, Almost most of the European cars are very famous here, do you know some of your friends who uses them?" The hotel attendance asked.

"Well, my best bud Sonic has a Veneno LP750-4, and I'm being followed by a driver that I recently discovered to be a female…"

"And what's her car?"

"A LaFerrari" At this, the attendance woman flinched; Tails noticed, but thought that she was keeping something from a friend, so he didn't ask.

"Well. OK. Repeating what I said, the woman you want to find is in Room 458, 2nd floor."

"Thanks." Tails bid goodbye to the woman and went to the elevator, it was already at the floor, but the doors were closing. [Someone must have called it] He thought when he entered the elevator. The elevator went to the 4th floor, which has a cafeteria. And… Guess who called it?

"Either destiny is playing jokes with me, or you did that on purpose just to find me." Tails said to the person who called the elevator.

"I was just… Having dinner?" The person was… Honey. She got in the elevator.

[This just became even more awkward.] Both thought at the same time

* * *

_**WARNING!**_

* * *

To play with the time of Tails a little, Honey assigned the elevator to go first to the top floor, then back to the 4th floor and then the 2nd floor, without opening the doors until the 2nd floor, Tails noticed, and flinched a little, he turned to the side.

"Something wrong?" Honey asked in a very… compromising voice.

"No." Tails tried to assure. Except that Honey has turned his face and started to kiss him passionately. Like it has been said, Tails is in a casual relationship with 10 girls, Honey being one of them, but the tension in this part makes their relationship look more like a romantic one than a casual one. That's why, when Tails' casual girlfriends do something like this, he's not surprised, he just goes with it; So he closed his eyes and savored the kiss with the same passion of Honey, and it was almost with the same passion, that he pushed her against the wall. Honey scared herself, but calmed down and moaned in his mouth after he grabbed her butt. If you asked how many times Tails had done something like this, He would answer: "You wouldn't believe".

Tails looks like he's 20, but he's actually **14-years-old**, and it wasn't a failed experiment either. He created a DNA changing machine; it could change from fur color to age and even more, he tested the age change using Sonic's DNA, which was a piece of his fur. The result? 10 girls of course! Even if one of them he has never seen in 4 years.

"*moan* Do you enjoy this?" Honey asked while Tails kissed her neck.

"Just tell me again *kiss* how many girls I have." Tails replied.

"T-Te *moan*" She wanted to reply, but he was teasing too much for her to reply. "Take off my clothes." She pleaded; she was wearing a red and black tank top with two sleeves, red shorts, and red boots with white and black leggings, white gloves and red goggles; Tails just went for the lower clothes, mostly her short, but also only took off her tank top with loose sleeves, he left her boots with leggings and her gloves and goggles, and, before she could say anything for him to do, he started kissing and sucking her breasts passionately.

_A/N: Um… If you got a little confused at what set of clothes she's using, try searching on deviant Art for pictures of the character. Find the one that has her name on the left side of the image, twisted 90__º degrees to the left._

"*long moan* Taaaaiiiiiiiiiilllssssss…" She couldn't believe at what he's doing, she was at the same time pleased, and also surprised at his abilities in this.

"*slurp* Well, I AM dating 9 beautiful women so you shouldn't be surprised that I'm so good at this."

"But you STILL *moan* surprise us… I can never prevent anything you'll do!" And ironically sadly, she was right, because now he started kissing her again, and when he did…

"!" She felt something against her belly. "Tails… Is that…?"

"Oops…" Tails said, sarcastically.

* * *

_A/N: Um… I kinda forgot to say to you guys to pay attention to…_

_**ULTIMATE WARNING!**_

* * *

Tails looked briefly into the elevator numbers, it was on number 3.

"Felt likes seconds didn't it?" Tails said.

"But it was 3 hours" Honey assured.

"So it's midnight." Certainly, it was 00:30 am. So Tails, while hiding his undergarments, carried her to her room, the 458, without waking anyone up.

When they entered the room, Tails already threw himself and Honey into her bed.

"*sigh* this is only one more time that we do this, but I just can't get enough." Honey said.

"So does every girl I date with, even if it's only casual." Tails replied.

"Tails… Just shut up, and fuck me like an animal." And just like that, Tails put himself into her pussy slowly, to not harm her, she moaned a little; when she had enough, he pounced himself inside her.

"AH! Oh! Oh my god…!" She moaned in pain and pleasure at the same time. "You are so big Tails…"

"10 inches" He said, making Honey flinch in excitement. He started pumping himself in and out easily, pleasuring Honey; then he increased his speed, but always keeping it at an easy pace.

"I… I… I love you Tails." Honey said between moans.

"I… I love you too Honey" Tails said between grunts.

He increased his speed, now in a medium-hard pace, Honey was now grunting in pleasure, and when Tails went faster, she couldn't hold it.

"*pant*, *moan*, Harder! Harder!" Tails then was doing it faster and harder. Pleasuring Honey a lot.

"*grunt* Honey… *pant* I… I…" Tails meant he was close to cumming.

"Just do it. *moan* Do it! *pant* Inside me!" After these words, Tails couldn't hold it anymore, he released his seeds and Honey did a very long moan while throwing her head backwards; the pleasure and lust taking over her after all this ordeal, Tails cummed one more time on her body, covering her in semen; she just picked some of it with her finger, and tasted it, moaning loudly. Tails helped himself and made Honey's body his own pillow (Dakimakura pun).

"*pant*, *pant*, wonderful… just… wonderful…" Honey said

"Just like most of the times…" Tails replied. He was going to sleep with her, but she stopped him a little.

"Hey Tails?"

"Hm?"

"If Fiona was one of your casual girlfriends, she would love to do this with you."

"… Thanks Honey…" After that, they went to sleep.

* * *

_**END WARNING**_

* * *

Harbor Hotel, 7:30 am

* * *

Tails woke up full with energy, after last night's fun, he had lots of time to sleep, but was greeted to something in Honey bed.

"Morning Sunshine! I made you breakfast!" Honey was with the same outfit from before, she always liked that style.

"Thanks Honey." Tails said.

"*sigh* Tails, Tails, what would you do without your girls?" She joked, and then kissed him.

[I'm… SO LUCKY…]

* * *

_That you are, right Tails?_

_Tails: Well you can say that, but I gained these skills from the girls._

_Honey: I can see that…_

_Besides, HEY! I DID MY FIRST FULL LEMON SCENE! YAAAAYY!_

_Tails: YAHOO! CONGRATULATIONS ANDERSON! *sarcasm*_

_Don't be so sarcastic Tails._

_Tails: O_o_

_A/N: HEY-OH! How you doin'? Yeah, that was my first "definitive" lemon scene, and with Sonic the Hedgehog characters, one of them being forgot by SEGA! Can you believe this?! A very attractive cat has been forgotten! Gimme a break SEGA!_

_Next part will be Tails' first one-on-one race and the Road Trip to San Giovanni. See ya!_


	5. Amateur Road Trip Part 3

_Tails: I honestly need to say I think of Honey very differently now._

_Like?_

_Tails: Like we're now in a romantic relationship._

_O_o._

_Tails: Don't ask me…_

_Honey: Not even me!_

… _I'm not saying anything._

_A/N: I may change a little the relationship between Tails and Honey, because of how close I think they are in romantic terms. I think of Tails more of a lucky guy in the near future than a very hardened 10-year kid._

_Rival of the chapter is…_

…

_Jet the Hawk!  
_

* * *

**SONIC HORIZON**

**Episode 1: Amateur Road Trip**

**Part 3: Castelleto – Jet the Hawk and San Giovanni**

Today's race is the Club Circuit. Jet's gonna prove to be a challenge here, because he's in the race, as well as Duke, his friend.

Tails was using the Classic Supercar RUF CTR Yellowbird, Duke was using his classic Diablo SV, and Jet was with a modified Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale, with green color.

"I guess I have a little rival with me…" Tails announced after seeing Jet's Alfa. "Don't worry, I don't underestimate it."

"Speak for yourself." Jet said. "But let's see if that "Porsche" of yours can beat this Alfa."

"One, this is a RUF, not a Porsche. Two, it's a CTR Yellowbird, one of the fastest Supercars in history, 658bhp. Besides, I know your 33 Stradale is modified to be S Class." Jet what with his jaw dropped after he finished that speech.

"Well, Porsche or not, is still a rival to Lamborghini." Duke entered the conversation.

"True." Tails confirmed and entered his CTR. The other drivers did the same.

* * *

And another top spot for Tails, Duke was a challenge, but he had a very close finish with Jet [His Stradale was REALLY modified!] He thought.

"Nice racing Duke, but where's Jet?" Tails asked. His cell phone rang.

"It must be you, right?"

"_This must be crazy if my fully modified Stradale was beaten by a stock CTR. But hey, I lose to Sonic almost everytime, but a close finish? Seriously Tails?"_

"I can be a little fast"

"_OK, let's see if one of your stock cars can beat my stock Superllegera"_ Jet has chosen a LP 570-4 Superllegera as one of his hero cars.

"… I have some cars."

"_Alright, the race will be from Castelleto to San Giovanni, which is the championship's next destination. Meet me close to the hub, I'll be waiting."_ Jet hung up after that.

"So?"

"My first Star Showdown, Jet's challenging me."

"I remember a driver coming in the Colorado Festival beating every Star in the way to Darius, besides, how's Darius?"

"Racing Sonic with his Enzo" before the Club Circuit, Darius Flynt sent a text message saying he was racing Sonic and wanted to challenge him one day. Tails checked his credits and…

"…"

"What is it Tails?" Duke asked

"310.000 credits…" Tails grew a large grin in his mouth, and then said: "Wait for it Jet, because the Hurricane is about to shake you!"

* * *

3:50 pm, Castelleto Hub.

* * *

If Jet was expecting a car he had in his garage, then he wasn't expecting the Gallardo's successor beside his own Gallardo in the start line.

"A Huracán? Really?!"

"FINALLY!" Tails said like a crazy person.

"Humph, 570 bhp with very light bodywork can beat some stupid excuse for a successor."

"Really?" Tails taunted "Because the Huracán has even lighter bodywork and 610 bhp under its V10 engine! You never knew the Huracán was inspired by both LP 560 and 570-4?" Jet didn't even flinch when he gave that information.

"Well let's see if 610 bhp can beat a 4WD handling" Jet never knew that the Huracán was ALSO 4WD.

* * *

**STAR SHOWDOWN:**

**MILES "TAILS" PROWER vs JET THE HAWK**

**ROUTE: CASTELLETO HUB – SAN GIOVANNI ENTRANCE**

* * *

**TAILS' CAR: LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN LP 610-4**

**POWER: 610 BHP**

**TOP SPEED: 222 MPH**

**0-60: 2.5 secs.**

**S2 CLASS**

* * *

**JET'S CAR: LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP 570-4 SUPERLLEGERA**

**POWER: 574 BHP**

**TOP SPEED: 205 MPH**

**0-60: 2.9 secs.**

**S1 CLASS**

* * *

Cars in line.

Engines revving.

The race's about to start!

**MARKS!**

**READY!**

**SET!**

**GO!**

Tails has launched a little faster than Jet's Gallardo, making Jet a little surprised, but not scared, he slammed his foot into the throttle and tried to reach for Tails, the turns they were taking were sinuous, but strangely for Jet, Tails was a master in these turns, only some hours of racing and he was already the best driver in Horizon. After the hard turn to the right, they drifted D1 style, both with the same angle and very close to each other. Jet was very surprised, if Tails participated in a D1GP, he would win without struggle. After some high speed sections, Jet had already almost lost him because of the power of the Huracán, but has definitely lost him after he tried to drift a hard turn to the right, hitting a lamp post, by luck, he never totaled his Gallardo. "GODAMMIT!" Jet shouted, Tails had already won the race a little after he hit that post.

**FINISH!**

**WINNER: MILES TAILS PROWER (LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN)**

"Dammit… If I could be more careful into that turn close to the finish, I would have beaten you! Godammit… How can you be so good in the turns and still be fast?!"

* * *

Jet was devastated, losing to Sonic is already a torment, but losing to his partner? That was utter disaster. But to Jet's surprise:

"Hey Jet. Can I give you some advice?" Tails started to talk with him. "Try to control the car through the turns as you do the sinuous parts, these parts will test the extreme of control of every driver, so be careful. Also, look out for some parts where Understeer and Oversteer are too much for your car to handle, so try to avoid these areas." He gave him a pat on the back and proceeded to wait for his friends, who are coming from Castelleto, except for Sonic and Knuckles, who were already there, Ben and Ashley were there too.

* * *

Meanwhile… Close to the Festival area.

* * *

All the mobian drivers, including the LaFerrari driver, were going to San Giovanni in a reasonable speed, 88 mph to be exact. (Back to the Future pun) There was a new driver with the crew, his name was Baron Von Yuri; he's Russian, and was driving a Marrusia B2, a new car in the Festival.

"That car is very interesting Baron!" Wave said.

"It's the Marrusia B2, first Russian Supercar. 573 bhp with 0-60 in 3.1 seconds, not a reasonable Supercar, but its top speed is 198 mph; fitting for a Supercar isn't it?"

"Yes." Wave said, she knew about the race of Jet and Tails, and already prevented that Tails would win the race, Jet never believed it, but if he was wrong, she was going to kiss him. And that's what was going to happen after she had seen Jet hiding himself behind his Gallardo at the very entrance of San Giovanni. She went over to him.

"Jet." He turned to the side and felt her beak into his; after 30 seconds, she pulled out "Told you it was suicide." She said, leaving him alone.

"And that's one more proof that Jet is STILL trying to get Wave." Tails completed.

* * *

_Next stop: San Giovanni! See ya!_


	6. Amateur Road Trip Christmas Special

_Tails: Hey, Europe at this time of the year is White with snow right?_

_That's why all of the mixed surfaced races you participated were with Snow instead of Dirt. But I think I forgot to say this to the readers…_

_Tails: Ah, they'll understand, don't sweat it._

_Thanks Tails. Hey, how about being the announcer for a while? I have to go to a vacation._

_Tails: Um… what?_

_I'm going to meet my aunts._

_Tails: Ah._

_A/N: Well, I'm not REALLY going to Belém. But it's like a… imaginary vacation; Tails is going to be in charge of this story for now. Meanwhile: I'll be heading for the hometown of my Family! Hasta La Vista!_

* * *

**SONIC HORIZON**

**Episode 1: Amateur Road Trip**

**Part 4: San Giovanni – Merry Christmas!**

It was December in Europe, Sonic's crew has already arrived in San Giovanni and Tails decided to, before racing, have some time with his friends, since it's December, it's Christmas, so he decided to have some time for his friends on this 23 of December in Europe.

"And then Eggman just blasted himself away from his own base!" Tails was telling stories of his adventures with the gang to the Horizon Racers. "After that, I found a capsule containing something very interesting, and it was with that that I build the DNA Machine."

"When did you meet the girls you're dating with?" That question surprised Tails, but he answered anyway.

"Wave was more of a rival than a friend when I met her; she is part of a group of birds called Babylon Rogues, the famous thieves who are experts in extreme gear. After a frustrated attempt of Eggman to copy our abilities**;** Barby was one of my favorite crushes, I met her in Downunda when we went to aid their Freedom Fighters**;** Honey was a crush since an 8 emerald incident, where Eggman construed a Mark II of his Death Egg, she has been an "away" girlfriend, but now she has come to Knothole to live there, since then, we went in the search of the 8th emerald, we have the 7 other emeralds with us, so that Eggman wouldn't use them in our world." And he told about the rest.

* * *

He went to his other particular home in the Village of San Giovanni, but before going there, he met the Driver of the LaFerrari while going there, but the meeting wasn't to discover who SHE was; "SHE" because Tails discovered the driver is female.

While he was in the roundabout, he saw the driver on the other side; they drove to the middle of the circle and stayed side-by-side, with only Tails getting out of his own car, which was the Huracán he used to race Jet.

"I don't know who you are." Tails started "I don't know WHAT you are; if you're human, if you're like me a mobian, if you are some stranger, if you are someone I know… But… I don't want to be someone who pursuits you, someone who chases you just to know who you are, if you want to preserve your privacy, then I'm happy to preserve it. I just need to ask you…" He hesitated for a moment before touching his hand into the black windshield saying: "Will you be one of us? One of the gang? One of my friends? You don't need to say anything. Just a simple gesture can say a lot." Like he waited for an answer, the driver inside wanted to hesitate to touch his hand on the other side, but moved by the heart, she put her black gloved hand together with his, and Tails knew that she accepted. When he went to the Christmas reunion with his gang, Sonic himself was surprised to see the LaFerrari coming with the Huracán.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Sonic asked. Tails got out of his car.

"I… befriended someone" Tails said while looking to the car beside his "But I want its privacy to be respected." Then Sonic understood that he was talking about the same driver that was on the side of his car, he nodded, confirming that the driver's privacy will be respected.

* * *

The Christmas Reunion was held outside the Village of San Giovanni, in an open field. Like most reunions, they traded gifts, played jokes, told stories, but Tails reminded himself of a little fox he met while he was still ten, and the LaFerrari driver heard the story too.

"She's been in my mind for these 4 years, but… hehehe! I really wanted to see her face when she discovers that I'm… Well I CAN say I'm the luckiest guy in the world, but I will only be that, when she joins this little group of girls I have. She betrayed us, and I may not forgive her about that, considering the guys she betrayed us for, which is… a… total bastard."

[You wouldn't believe.] The driver thought after Tails said that.

"But I did have some encounters with her without that utter green bastard, she was with her little crew, the… "Destructix", as she called it, it was only her, a red fox, together with a crazy ass frog, a muscular Gorilla, and maybe a… Retired Babylon Rogues member?" After that joke, they heard Jet mumble something about pushing his feathers into Tails' mouth, but he quit from the idea.

[I do miss Predator Hawk a little… Flying Frog was that kind of funny guy, and Simian is too "strong-type" for me, but I still miss him none the less…]

* * *

_Fiona: If you hadn't noticed yet, those are MY thoughts about the characters and the situations that I lived with my… "Friends" to say; that was the Journey to the east, where me, Simian, Flying and Predator grouped with Sonic and his little crew to rescue Lightning from Bride Storm, leader of the Lynxes. I kinda teased Tails a little, but ended up with a… stomach ache… thanks a lot, Sally…_

* * *

"She kinda teased me a little; now Sally, I just wished you never did that punch."

"What? I couldn't tell!" Sally protested

"Anyway, that little crew lasted until Lighting was rescued. Then Sonic and his crew parted ways, but… before I parted ways for good. I had some alone time with her…"

* * *

_Flashback, 4 years ago, Middle East._

* * *

They had just rescued Lightning Lynx, but before Sonic and his crew had gone back to their primary mission, Tails wanted to spend some time alone with Fiona.

"So…" Tails began "This might be the last time that I talk with you, but… I just want to make sure that it's memorable to me."

"I'm sure it's no surprise to me…" Fiona said. But instead of talking, they went in an awkward silence that went for minutes; even Sonic, Sally and Monkey Khan were surprised.

"So um… I need to keep my mission with my friends, but… Just this last question…" Fiona was already waiting.

"Am I going to see you again?"

And she respectfully answered, not sounding evil: "Maybe, maybe not, maybe it will be tomorrow, maybe a month, maybe a year, maybe when you're older. But… if you really had this thing for me, when I was still one of you before Amy found out about my betrayal… Remember this while I'm gone." And with that, she kissed the exact cheek that she slapped when she left with Scourge, Tails was bright red, Sonic had some doubts about the situation, but didn't interfere with it. Sally also was thinking the same thing. Monkey Khan didn't know what grudge Sonic and Sally have with Fiona, but did know that Tails didn't have anything against that girl.

"So… um… I'll see you again?" Tails asked.

"Hopefully, yes." Fiona completed, walking towards her group winking at Tails, who was still blushing.

* * *

_Back to today_

* * *

"I still wait for this moment to arrive, but I wait with all the patience in the world." Tails completed his story. "And I'm sure you all know the name of this little red fox I had in my mind."

[I… I… Really… *sigh*]

And then, just like synchronization, Tails and the driver thought and said the same thing.

"Her name…"

[My name…]

"…is Fiona Fox" […is Fiona Fox]

* * *

_A/N: From here on in, the driver of the LaFerrari is going to be referenced as Fiona, but Tails and the rest still don't know that it's her, so they are not going to say her name._

* * *

Fiona has been in hiding, watching Tails' life fly by her own eyes, she was there, but at the same time, she wasn't. She kept going back and back again through Scourge's world, and her world. Until one day, she has seen how much of a bastard he was. She wanted to leave Scourge's world, and go back to her own, but couldn't do that without being arrested. So she decided to go away from her world, so she came here as the unknown driver of the LaFerrari she bought while pretending to be a rich lady. The seller of the Ferrari kinda suspected the lady at first, but let her go.

[…] She felt tears in her face, but also saw tears in some of his girlfriends and best friends, even the Babylon Rogues couldn't take it.

[… Even in only 4 years… You have already grown so much… I'm proud of you Tails.] She wasn't someone of his family, but was happy when he was happy.

* * *

_3 hours later…_

* * *

Tails and Fiona, which was still unknown, were racing down an open version of the Old Town Circuit, Tails hasn't signed up for the event, but was already having fun learning its route while racing with his new friend, Sonic and Knuckles joined the race too. They created a little crew, "Team Riders", which gained fame, and inspired other Horizon Racers to create their own crews. Even the gang has their crews:

The Rogues: Jet, Wave, Storm and Duke

The Dirts: Ramona, Honey, Bunnie and Hailey

The Speedsters: Darius, Marko and Zaki (Awaiting 4th member)

Team Hooligan: Nack, Bark and Bean (Awaiting 4th member)

The Chaotix: Espio, Vector, Charmy and Mighty

Team Streets: Ali, Julia and Austin (Awaiting 4th member)

Team Dark: Shadow and Rouge (Awaiting 3rd and 4th member)

Team Rose: Sally, Amy, China and Cream

And then, there's:

Team Riders: Tails, Sonic, Knuckles and "Driver"

"Driver" being the nickname they gave to Fiona, since they didn't know it was her driving.

"These next days are gonna be interesting." Tails said.

* * *

_Tails: Utter emotion? I don't know, what you guys think about this… "Story" the author wrote for me? About Fiona?_


	7. Amateur Road Trip Part 5 (Story Info)

_Tails: I kinda don't know about this chapter; an American challenge? Even I know how this is going to end._

_Bunnie: What's the problem_

_Tails: I don't know, maybe I need to rest a little?_

_Bunnie: Aw! Live a little whydontcha!_

_A/N: It's USA time! Tails has to complete the San Giovanni destination with only American cars. And in the end, Bunnie will give him a little... reward... ifyouknowwhatImean._

_A/N 2: Watch Out! Here comes The Dukes of Hazzard! (Actually, it's just a reference.)_

* * *

**SONIC HORIZON  
**

**Episode 1: Amateur Road Trip**

**Part 5: San Giovanni - USA Challenge, Part 1: YEEEEE-HAAAAAW!**

"Let me get this straight" Tails was talking with Bunnie about a challenge she offered for him "You want me to complete this destination with only American cars?" Tails was wearing a stetson hat similar to Bunnie's, because he likes to look like that while talking to her.

"Yep, Ah may have a little English bastard"

"The Jaguar F-Type, I presume..." He guessed.

"Yep, but still, I have a car you might like. Come here! Tails followed Bunnie to the car, what it was shown kinda surprised Tails.

"A SRT Viper GTS 2013... Really?"

"Ah ain't getting guilty 'cause ah like the car, right?" She said

"OK, OK, you won..." Tails said "Lemme just see what's under the hood."

Tails popped the hood of the Viper.

"Did you tune this car up?"

"Yep!"

"Nice tune up actually..." Tails was surprised by the mechanical knowledge of Bunnie.

* * *

2 hours later...

* * *

"Are you really serious I should be racing against THAT?" Tails was inside a Dodge Charger R/T preparing for a Showcase event, he already won two of the four San Giovanni events when Ben called him to go back to Castelleto.

"It's how this Showcase event works Tails. And you better be lucky here." Ben said.

"*sigh* Anyway..." Tails got ready for the race.

* * *

_I forgot to say: I will also count out the Showcase Events, so, sorry for those who wanted a Car Vs Plane chase._

* * *

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" Tails had won the race, and was now driving back to San Giovanni with the car. Why? Well Ben told him he could keep the car after he won.

Back at the Garage, Bunnie couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Hey, would you stop staring and help me?"

* * *

Next thing in the morning, Tails is on an Orange Charger, with a Confederate Flag on the top (That does NOT interfere with Tails' beliefs, he's NOT racist) and a new Roots Supercharger.

And Bunnie in the passenger's seat.

"When you said you wanted to repeat a TV car, I never expected that you would choose my favorite one." (Yes, The Dukes of Hazzard also played on Mobius)

"It just clicked in my mind." Well Tails IS dating Bunnie, so of course he would remember it.

"Whatever, let's go to the West Circuit. It's your third event right?"

"Yep."

* * *

It was a little hard, the Bandit Trans Am almost defeated Tails' General Lee, but he won in first.

"Never underestimate Smokey and the Bandit..." Tails commented, making Bunnie laugh.

Funny thing, after the race, that Trans Am driver was so confident his car was the best TV car, so he challenged Tails to a Pink Slip race.

...He dug his own grave.

After the race, Tails said: "I don't wanna brag that I won, but learn NEVER to bet Pink Slips with me." After that, the driver gave the keys to Tails.

"And that's why I never challenge Pink Slips in Star Showdown races."

"I don't wanna lose mah Jag!" Bunnie said.

"Don't worry, I won't bet the cars. I didn't bet them when I raced Jet!"

"Anyway... Um..." Bunnie was looking at the Trans Am's keys. Tails noticed this.

"Don't you want the General Lee?" Tails reminded her.

"Ah~! Sorry!" ... Well that was weird... That 'Ah' of Bunnie kinda gave Tails the chills. [Seriously... These girls are more horny than I can remember them...]

* * *

_Sorry about the short chapter, but it's just to show some random moments between Tails and Bunnie. Next chapter will have more words._

_On next chapter: Tails will use the Bandit Trans Am to race the last race, Bunnie was in the race too, and challenged Tails for a little Star Showdown. If Bunnie wins, Tails has to do another challenge from her on the next destination: Sisteron. But if Tails wins... Well... You'll have to see to believe._

* * *

**_WAIT! AUTHOR NOTE IS NOT OVER!_**

_**Continuing this note, I want to explain that, although this story doesn't receive the appropriate reviews, it will have various Seasons, the next Seasons in particular will be specials:**_

**Season 2: Fast &amp; Furious expansion (Tails and his girls will meet Tej and some other Mobians while searching for 10 cars to take to the airport in this version of the standalone expansion: Forza Horizon 2 presents Fast &amp; Furious.)**

**Season 3: Adventures in Southern Europe (Tails and his family are now living in the Festival area. The Festival's over, but Tails and the rest still race through the beautiful streets. This Season shows their many adventures on these streets.)**

**Season 4: Brazil Festival (It has been one year since the last Festival, and the Festival organizers are now going to some very beautiful places, next destination: Brazil. Tails takes his girls and goes to Brazil to have some fun at the Festival, all the while, he'll meet some new faces, Mobian AND Human.)**

**Season 5: Carter Verone (Another year after the Brazilian Festival, The Horizon Racers get back to America for the Miami Festival, but the Fast &amp; Furious are there too, why? Carter Verone is out of prison, and is planning a drug trafficking INSIDE the Festival. Tails and his family, along with who he befriended in the Brazilian and the Fast &amp; Furious crew will have various adventures, races and chases to bring down Verone.)**

**Season 6: Dubai Havoc (3 months after the defeat of Carter Verone and the end of the Festival because of Verone's plan, Tails and the rest of the family travel to Dubai. There, they will take part in the Dubai Horizon Festival; but the appearance of Owen Shaw [Who was in Coma] perplexes the family. Owen wants revenge on the Fast &amp; Furious crew, although they are not at the Festival and living their normal lives back at Los Angeles. Tails and the rest must stop Owen and kill him for good.)**

**Season 7: World Tour (After 3 successful Festivals, the true organizer of the Horizon Festival appears: A MOBIAN. His name is, ironically, Horizon the Cheetah. And he invited Tails' family and crew to a World Wide street racing championship: The Horizon World Tour. Famous and not so Famous locations of the world will be at the Tour: Monaco, Portugal, Colombia, Mexico, Hong Kong, Australia and many others, ending where the 1st Festival started: Colorado, USA. Will Tails be crowned the world champion?)**

* * *

_**Talking about the 4th and 6th Season:**_

_Here, it's gonna have a MAJOR CHANGE in the cast: Not only Tails and some of the girls he dates with are gonna be there, but also some ANIME CHARACTERS. I have a HUGE DESIRE to spoil them, so here are some characters that will be introduced in the 4th Season:_

_-Amakawa Yuuto (Omamori Himari)_

_-Soul and Maka (Soul Eater)_

_-Hyoudou Issei (High School DxD)_

_-Itsuka Shido (Date. )_

_-Itsuka Kotori (Date. )_

_-Shido Irina (High School DxD)_

_-Blair the Cat (Soul Eater)_

_-Jinguji Kuesu (Omamori Himari)_

_-Yatogami Tohka (Date. )_

_-Rinko (Omamori Himari)_

_-Noihara Himari (Omamori Himari)_

_-Rias Gremory (High School DxD)_

_-Akeno (High School DxD)_

_And many, many others!_

_About the 6th season:_

_Dubai right? Well, I won't talk much, just say a genie is gonna help Tails against Owen. (HALF)_


End file.
